Running Away
by Kristin3
Summary: If you told Faye 11 years ago she was going to be living a peaceful life, she would have said you were kidding. And with a Son, she would said you were nuts. If you told her the father she would flipped! I guess.. things change [Spike/Faye]
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first cowboy bebop fanfic! So, if the charactors are a bit... off.. please tell me!   
  
Can anyone tell me how do you get those bold letters? I don't know how to do that.  
  
((_)) AN  
  
-_- setting change  
  
"_"Talking  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
*_* sounds ((ex: *BOOM!*))  
  
:_: Notes/letter   
  
*********************************************  
  
Running away  
  
Part 1-The story of Faye  
  
"Mama! Mama! Are you still asleep?" A boy's voice asked.   
  
"Yes." came his answer from his mother. She was turned over on her belly, her face covered in the pillow, her sheet covering her face from veiw.   
  
The boy's face screwed in a disapproving fashion. A pouting sound could be heard from him. He was only ten years old after all. His uncontrolable green hair sticking up in every which way. He apparently just got out of bed by the looks of it. He had sleepy looking eyes, one of them a slight pink color from sleeping on it. His cheeks were liven with color from the cold room.   
  
"Mama! You're going to be late for work... AGAIN!" He said, crawling onto the oversized bed. He put tore the sheets away from his mother, revealing her strange colored hair.  
  
Her hair was a strange color indeed, a dark violet color. It had grown out and extended just below her shoulders now. This was the longest his mother would let her hair grow. She was a slimming woman. Even for her age she still held high classed beauty. She had sharp curves and a flat stomach.   
  
The boy on the other hand, had soft features like his mom. But that was about the extent of his likeness to her. He was a brash young boy, with unruly green hair. His eyes were a crimson color. He had the stuborness of a mule and the great knowledge of a person well beyound his years. Even his mother sometimes forgot how young he really was.  
  
"Dammit! I'm trying to sleep here!" She mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"MAMA!!!" He screamed on the top of his lungs.  
  
She finally sat up, a sleeping look across her eyes. "Oww.. why do you have to yell so loud?"   
  
"It got you're lazy ass up, now didn't it?" He said, rolling his eyes at his mother.  
  
She promptly smacked him upside the head. "Watch your language."  
  
"Oww... alright Mama.." He said, rubbing his head. It didn't really hurt at all. It was just the shock that his mom hit him was enough for him to learn his lesson. As far as he could remember, beyound the light taps and friendly smacks, his mom had never hit him. Not that he mind! "I made you, your coffee and it's sitting on the table. If you don't get dressed soon, you're going to be late... for the fifth time this month."  
  
"Yeah yeah.." She said, crawling out of bed. She watched as her son nodded at her, before walking out of the room. She smiled to herself. 11 years ago... if you told her she would be living a normal, peacefull life she would have told you, you were kidding. If you told her she was going to have a kid, she would have said you were nuts. And if you told her the father of the child she would have probably flipped out!   
  
'I guess things change all the time.' She thought to herself.  
  
Yes, this is the story of a bebop member. One that ran away after Spike left to fight. Can you guess who that person is? If you said Ed,..... please go have sanity checked. This is a story about Faye Valentine. The imfamous woman of the Bebop crew.   
  
She was currently dragging herself out of bed when you stepped into the picture. I'm not saying that she ran away from the crew... she just needed some time to think. Ok.. ten years is a long time.. but she was just gathering her nerves that's all! And if you told her otherwise, you my friend.. were going to be clocked!   
  
"Mama!" The boy yelled again from the kitchen this time.  
  
"I heard you the first time!" She yelled back, but not in a snapping tone. More in a 'I'm sleeply and want to lay down' tone.  
  
Yes... this is pretty weird. It's hard to explain too... but let's see if a small tripe back in time will help you figure things out.  
  
-about 11 years ago on the Bebop-  
  
"Faye..." Spike's voice came to her roughly. They had just gotten through another fight, and this one went a little too far. Spike was feeling... ever so slightly.. bad about it.  
  
"Just go away!" Faye's voice answered him through her sobs. He had said the most horrible thing he could have possibe said to her. Something that he never meant to say.. it just came out. She after all pushed all of his buttons.  
  
"Faye dammit! I'm trying to say something here!" Spike said, pounding on the door.  
  
'He sure has a way with words..' Faye thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
Jet was staying out of this one. He didn't want any part of this fight. He knew it was out of control the moment Faye brought up the one subject that could get Spike totally pissed. Julia.   
  
"Why won't you leave me the hell alone?" Faye's voice called back. She didn't want him here. She didn't need him either! He was just an asshole and needed to get the hell away from her! She could manage on her own, after taking a 'few' things from the Bebop as payment of cource.  
  
"Faye! I didn't mean it ok? " He said, pounding on the door again.  
  
Silence....  
  
That was the last thing Spike wanted. He was afraid she'd shot him or something. He thought about the idea of breaking down the door, but didn't want Jet to get all pissed at him too. He'd rather deal with a silent door then Jet's constant reminder of how much Spike is costing him for repairs.  
  
"...I.." Faye started. She was on nerves right now. Everything was happening way too fast. She was nearly killed a few times today. She had seen more today then she ever wanted to see in her life! This day just royally sucked! That's the only way to put it! It was the worst day of her life and now, the guy with the fussy hair outside her door, that won't leave her the hell alone, is making it worse!   
  
'Why can't he go read a book or something?' Faye thought to herself. The silence between them was starting to grow into a tence sitution. The last thing either of them want right about now.  
  
Jet, on the other hand figured those two can solve it on their own. He took Ed and Ein out into the town to get something to eat. That way, if Spike went on a rampage, atleast he couldn't harm someone in the processes. Jet knew Spike would never directly hurt any of them... but throwing stuff around without looking where it's going... is never a good thing.  
  
"Why can't you go bother Jet?" Faye called out to him.  
  
"Because he left with Ed and the mutt! Can you just open the damm door before I brake it down?" He called out. He was really pissed and trying to talk to Faye was only making it worse.  
  
"Fine! If it will make you leave me the hell alone!" Faye said, unlocking the door. She opened the door and saw Spike standing there, his hand raised to bang on the door again. Apparently he didn't expect her to open the door. "Now.. can you say what you have to say and leave?"  
  
Spike let himself in. Faye glared at him before shutting the door. She wasn't going to get him out until he said whatever he came in here to say. She knew he was stubborn like that sometimes.  
  
"Faye.. what I'd like to say is... I didn't mean.. to ya know.. say that." Spike said, suddenly finding the spot on the wall very interesting right about now.  
  
"I guess.. I didn't mean what I said either." Faye answered back to him.  
  
"So. Is this fight settled then?" Spike asked, turning to look at Faye for the first time since the fight. His eyes widen slightly. She was crying. Her eyes were a little puffy and red. You could see the trail they left when they were falling down her face. It suddenly made him feel bad about it. He didn't mean to upset her that much!  
  
"Yeah.. it's settled." She answered, looking up at him. She was sure she looked like a mess! How could she open the door without fixing her make-up first?! She could kick herself for it!  
  
Spike stepped closer to her, bringing his hand up. He gently whiped away a tear.  
  
"um.. I'm sure I look like a mess.." Faye said, trying to turn away, but Spike's hand held her there.  
  
"No.. you look.. beautiful." He said, leaning in, kissing her.   
  
-two days later-   
  
Faye and Spike.. they went all the way that day. They were acting a little weird around each other. Jet noticed it right away. It was easy to spot those two acting weird. Spike was glancing at Faye from the corner of his eye, and Faye was trying to act like she was reading a magazine, but it was upside down.   
  
'Things keep getting stranger and stranger..' Jet thought to himself. He was sure he knew what was wrong with those two.   
  
Ed on the other hand, was just happily obilvious to what was going on around her.  
  
"Hey Faye-Faye! What are you reading? Can Ed see?" Ed asked, looking over Faye's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing. You can have it if you want." Faye said, getting up. "I'm going out to the land. It's boring when all I have to do all day is talk to you three and the dog."   
  
Ein barked in protest. Ed's face dropped a little.  
  
"Faye-Faye no want to talk to Ed?" She asked.  
  
"It's not that.. I'm just going to land. It's time I find myself a bar. See ya." She said, waving good bye to them.  
  
"Thank god she's gone." Spike mumbled, leaning against the couch. He acted as though he wanted to see Faye gone, but Jet could tell that wasn't true.  
  
"Yeah. Guess we won't be seeing her for awhile." Jet said.  
  
"She's probably going to blow all her money somewhere, then expect us to give her some more. I tell you Jet, we should just take off and leave her." Spike offered, taking a puff of his cigerette.  
  
"Spike-Person, don't be mean to Faye-Faye!" Ed said, looking up for the magazine that she was currently reading upside down too.   
  
-a week later-  
  
Faye watched as Spike flew away. He was going to battle... and probably die this time. The last words he said to her..  
  
They kept repeating over and over in her mind.   
  
'Why.. why spike?' Faye asked herself. Sobbed as she looked out the Bebop window. This was it. She couldn't stay. She knew she had nowhere else to go.. this was her only place. But.. she couldn't stay. Not after this. This was too much. Even if he did live, she couldn't bare to look him in the eyes anymore. She loved him.. but he just walked away from her. The first person she could honestly say she loved with all her heart.. left her.  
  
She couldn't bare to do this. Stay here waiting for him to return from the dead. It was too much. She decided to atleast write a note.   
  
:Dear Jet and the guy with the fuzzy hair,  
  
Please don't look for me. I'm going to live somewhere, where I don't have to pretend that I don't feel. I can't live like this anymore. It's been fun.  
  
Faye Valentine:  
  
She set it down on her pillow. They would look for her in her room, then find that note. Faye grabbed her bag for clothes, before going into her ship. She was going to leave and never come back.  
  
-Present-  
  
"Mama!!" The boy ushered his mom outside. He had made her get up and get dressed first. He partically threw her into her ship.  
  
"I'm going! Now, you be a good boy and please.. please don't bring home strangers today!" She said, kissing him ontop of his head.  
  
"I promise." He said, blushing when his mom kissed him. He waved good bye to her as he watched the car zoom out of sight into the main town.   
  
His mom and him livid in a farm like area outside of the huge town. He never knew why she wanted to live outside of the town. She did work IN then town though. He guessed it was because his mom didn't like a lot of people around.   
  
He shrugged as he went back inside his nice home. It was always clean, thanks to him having nothing better to do all day then clean. He walked up to the freezer. A snack or two..dozen wouldn't hurt..  
  
He grinned at the Freezer, then his eyes caught a note on the door.  
  
:Jake, don't you DARE eat all the food again! I know you're a growing boy, but even when I was pergent with you I didn't eat as much as you do! Now, try to play outside for a change. Love you!:   
  
Jake rolled his eyes. Play outside? Yeah right! He had better plans then that! He opened the Freezer and got out a snack. He threw it on the couch, and grabbed a soda. He jumped onto the couch and put down his Soda.   
  
"Time for some breakfast!" He called out with a smile. He opened the soda and sipped it. Then started to eat his snack. He flipped open the box on the livingroom table. It was part of a Space Ship. He had a plan. He was going to gather parts from fallen space ships, make a really big on out of them and fly off. Of cource he was going to bring his mother with him!  
  
He grabbed the completed peice and walked outside. He walked into the back shed and opened it up. A 90% done Space Ship was in there. He stuffed the rest of his snack into his mouth and walked to the Space Ship. He grabbed a wrench and started installing the peice.  
  
This is what he did all day with his time. He cleaned, ate, worked on the ship, then ate some more. OF cource, he never let his mom see what was in the Shed. She didn't even know he was working on something in it. He was after all, a very good actor. He pretended like he never went in there and the peices that she found of the Space Ship were just 'cool things to look at'. After all, when he found half of a red ship in the shed, he couldn't resist the temptation of rebuilding it!  
  
He was going to give her this Space Ship for her birthday! It was going to be the best present he ever gave her!  
  
-later that day-  
  
Jake whiped the sweat from his forehead. He put away his wrench and looked at his work. He had completed the engine. It still needed a bit more fine tuning, but it was able to fly now. Just not in space.   
  
He quickly got out of the Shed and closed the door. He ran into his house and looked up at the clock. He cursed about his stupid timing skills, before running into the shower. He barely had enough time to wash the dirt from the Shed off before his mom got home.   
  
As soon as he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his dirty clothes and threw them into the washer. Then, he went into his room to get dressed. He put on his favorite blue pants with a long sleeved blue shirt. For some reason, he just liked the color blue.   
  
He shrugged it off and went into the living room. It was time to wait for his mom to come home. He was sure she was going to need a coffee when she came in.   
  
-On the Bebop-  
  
"Jet! JET! Where the hell are you?!" Spike called out.   
  
Jet came into the room, rushing ot him. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Ed got another lead to where Faye is." Spike said to him.  
  
"You know.. it's odd that we haven't been able to track her all these years." Jet said, sitting down on the worn out couch.   
  
"I think she was using a different name.. maybe that's why we couldn't find her." Spike said.  
  
"Hey Spike. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What will you do when you find her?" Jet asked, resting his chin in his hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked him with a cocked up eyebrow.  
  
"What I mean is, what will you say to her when you catch up to her? Have you even thought it out?"   
  
"..No."  
  
"For god sakes Spike! It's been 11 years and you STILL have no idea what you are going to say to her?" Jet asked him, his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"I just don't know Jet... I really just don't know." Spike answered.  
  
"Hey you guys! Stop mopping around! I found her! This time for sure!" Ed called out. She was now a 23 year old. She had finally gained a figure. Her waist was curved in and her hips were wider. She still had a child-like demenor about her though. She only looked about 17. She had ditched the spandex shorts and was now onto loose jeans. The shirt was still the same though. Only sometimes they had letters on it.  
  
"Are you possitive it's Faye?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yep yep! It's Faye-Faye! But... this is strange." Ed said, typing more into her computer.  
  
"What is strange?" Spike asked looking over Ed's shoulder at the computer screen.  
  
"Faye-Faye has someone living with her. Someone named.. Jake. And Jake person has been living with her for little over 10 years." Ed said.  
  
"ten years?" Spike questioned to himself. He sat back onto the couch in shock.   
  
'Ten years? So.. almost right after I left she got herself a boyfriend and they are probably married too... She's living a completely happy, normal life.. '   
  
"Spike.. SPIKE!" Jet yelled at him.  
  
Spike blinked and turned to Jet. "what?"  
  
"Do you want to go to her? You know.. since she's probably.."  
  
"We searched for 11 years for her and I'm not backing down now."   
  
**********************************  
  
Man... whoever said writing the first chapter was the hardest part of the story was right! It is the hardest part to write. I hope you all liked it so far. Please review! 


	2. This is why I hate kids

((_)) AN  
  
-_- setting change  
  
"_"Talking  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
*_* sounds ((ex: *BOOM!*))  
  
:_: Notes/letter   
  
*********************************************  
  
Running away  
  
Part 2-This is why I hate kids  
  
"Jake. Can you do the laundry dear? I'm making dinner right now." Faye called from the kitchen.  
  
Jake looked up from his book about mechanics. "Sure Mama." He grabbed a peice of paper and put it in the book to mark his place. He set it down and headed into his room. He already made a pile of clothes he wanted to wash. He grabbed the pile and dropped it into the laundry room. Then he went into his mom's room.  
  
He searched around. Usually she would threw her clothes everywhere. He sighed and picked up and few shirts off of her lamp. Then picked up a pair of pants from the edge of her bed. He saw a pant leg sticking out of her 'personal' box. He walked up to it and opened the box to get the pants out. He tugged on the end of the pants until they finally came out from under all the junk. A picture also flew out of the box and so did a weird outfit.  
  
He picked up the picture first. It was a picture of his mom! She was younger and wearing the weird outfit he found. It was one of those outfits you would only see on a hooker! His eyes widen. His mom was a.... a... He shook his head. He would never think poorly of his mom!  
  
'Maybe that's why I never knew my father, because she never knew.. maybe she was a ' He stopped his own thoughts, shaking his head. It couldn't be true! His mom was respectible even if she acted like a child sometimes! She was good and sweet...   
  
He quickly put away the outfit along with the picture, but something caught his eye. It was a picture of a ship. He pulled it out. The ship was the standard type of bounty hunting ship. On the side was written 'Cowboy Bebop'. A man was standing onto of the ship. You could barely make out anything about him though. All he could see was a blue blure followed by a smaller green blue ontop.  
  
'Is this my father?! He does have green hair..' Jake thought, putting the picture away. He knew if he asked about his father, his mom would get upset. He didn't want that to happen. He quickly closed the box and went on doing the laundry.  
  
After he was done doing that, he walked back into the kitchen. He sat down on a chair.  
  
"What's for dinner mama?" Jake questioned.  
  
"The regular, four food groups." She answered back, setting the plate in front of him. She sat down across from him and continued to eat.  
  
"Wow.." he answered back, digging in. He was hungry after all. His mom wasn't the best cook in the world... or within the 10 mile square.. but she cooked well enough that you could eat it and not get sick.   
  
"How was you're day honey?" She asked him while picking up her fork.  
  
"Boring. How was your's?" Jake asked, interested.  
  
"A few more orders for the mail came in. Standard stuff. Nothing big happened. If it did, you would be the first person I would tell." Faye said, continuing to eat her meal. She suddenly looked up at him. "I'm sorry you have to stay in the house all day."  
  
"It's alright mom. I don't mind it." Jake answered back. 'Yeah, because I get to build a ship!' He added to himself. How many kids his age get to build a real live ship?  
  
"No, it's not alright. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to sign you up for that program down at the kid center. That way you can play with kids your age while I'm at work. How does that sound?" Faye said, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Mom.. for one thing I don't think we can afford it, and two I really don't mind staying here. I get to read my mechanic books, make prank calls on the phone.. it's great." Jake said, smiling at her.   
  
"Now, we have to talk about those prank calls too young man." Fay said, pointing her fork at him.  
  
"Aww man..."  
  
-Somewhere in the city-  
  
Spike and Jet walked around. They knew she was near here. The one person they've been searching for was here. Well, they got a little side tracked a few... hunderd times during their 11 years search for Faye. Hey! They needed to eat!  
  
"You sure she's around here?" Spike questioned into the walky talky Ed gave him.  
  
"Yep yep! Ed is sure. Faye-Faye or that Jake-Man is around where you are." Ed's voice came loud and clear through the walky talky.  
  
"Great. We either meet up with Faye, or her boyfriend. Wonderful." Spike said.  
  
"Hey, it could be worse. Since there is only two of them living in the house.. that means they didn't have kids. You still have a chance." Jet said, patting Spike on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean 'have a chance'?" Spike asked, glaring at Jet.  
  
"Sure pal. Like you hunted Faye down all these years just because she took your lighter. Get real Spike." Jet said, almost laughing at his long time friend.  
  
Spike sighed. There was no use trying to convince Jet anything else then what he just said. Even though, it was true.  
  
They continued to walk down the road near the edge of the city. They had been questioning people about Faye for a long time. Hardly anyone knew anyone that matched her. That was a big change. They even went into the poker alley. No one there even heard of Faye!   
  
"I think maybe we have the wrong city or something." Jet said, as they continued their search.  
  
"Maybe. I mean if the Poker Alley here hasn't even HEARD of her, she can't be here." Spike said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He couldn't believe he worked himself up all this time, only to be thrown to the ground now.  
  
"Ed." Jet said into the walky talky. "Are you possitive she's here?"   
  
"I'm sure she's there. I'm trying to pinpoint exactly where she is, but it's going to take some time." Ed replied back.  
  
Jet put the Walky Talky away. He sighed.  
  
Spike gave Jet half a smile. "Remember when she used to talk about herself in a thrid person?"   
  
"Yeah. I couldn't believe it when I heard her talk about herself! It shocked me." Jet said, recalling the day.  
  
"To think, only five years ago she changed." Spike said.  
  
Jet eyed him. It was unusal for Spike to talk like this. He must really have been down in the dumps to start talking like that. "Spike. We'll find her."  
  
"Sure. Anything you say Jet." Spike answered back, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
-Faye's House-  
  
Jake tie toed down the hall way. It was night time and his mom had gone to bed. He quietly walked through the dark house and outside. He shut the door as soundlessly as he could. It only made a little squeak. He let out a breath, before walking away from the house.  
  
He was on a mission! A mission to.... 'I completely forgot why I'm sneaking out didn't I?' Jake thought to himself. He sighed. No use going back on it now. He wanted to go see the city anyways.   
  
Then it hit him why he wanted to sneak out. he was going to try to find his Dad. That's why he had that picture in his hand. He looked down at it. You couldn't see it since there was no lights on. he sighed. He didn't want a whole lovey dovey type of outcome from tonight, but he just wanted to see what his Dad was like atleast. Maybe he could figure out why his mom left him?   
  
He continued down the road and entered the city. When he did, he brushed up against someone. He nearly stumbled over the person's feet too. Jake quickly looked up to the person he bumped into. It was a tall, almost lanky man with curly and unruly green hair. He had deep crimson eyes. One was slightly off colored from the other, Jake noticed. He was wearing a blue suit over a yellow shirt.   
  
Jake blinked as the man looked down at him. "Umm.. Sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump into you."   
  
"It's alright kid." The man answered back. Both wanted to go on their ways, but were caught. They were caught by each other's eyes. There was something so strange, that they couldn't move away from each other. Almost like.. they knew each other. "Have we met before?"  
  
Jake blinked. "Umm No. I don't think so. I've never been in the city before."   
  
"Where's your mom?" The man asked.   
  
"ummm...." Jake started. How could he answer that one? He didn't want to lie to this guy, which was strange for him. He was a natural born lier. He would lie without even knowing it! But... he just couldn't bring himself to lie.  
  
"You're by yourself aren't you?" The man asked. Jake nodded. "It's dangerous to be out here all by yourself at night. A kid like you shouldn't be wondering the streets all by yourself."  
  
"I know sir. I just.. gotta find someone." Jake answered, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked.  
  
"My dad. So, I gotta be going... see ya." Jake said, taking off in a full out run down the road.   
  
Spike watched the kid run off. He shook his head. "What kind of a father leaves his kid?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Jet said back.  
  
"Atleast we have mone-" But Spike's voice was cut off. he patted his pant pocket. His wallet was gone! "That little runt stole my wallet! See Jet? This is why I don't like kids."  
  
Spike and Jet both took off after the kid.  
  
*********  
  
Jake quickly ran down the road, until he couldn't run anymore. He slowed down and hid behind a corner. He pulled out the wallet. He grinned to himself. "What a sap."  
  
"Hand over the wallet kid." A rough voice called to him.  
  
Jake turned to see a small group of teenagers standing there.   
  
"Fuck off. Go find you're own damn wallet." Jake spat at them, tucking the wallet away so it would be safe, along with the picture. If these teens wanted to rumble, then he was willing for some action.   
  
Don't get Jake wrong. Just because he spent most of his life in that dank house, don't think for a second he can't fight. Jake can certainly hold his own in a fight against teens.   
  
Jake raised his fists, but kept himself completely loose. He read the Bruce Lee book on fighting. He had every page and lesson memerized by heart. He was going to do just what it said. Stay loose so you can react to your opponeit's moves. Be like water.  
  
'Be like water... be like water... be like water.. oh man! Now I gotta pee!' Jake thought to himself. The first teen charged him. Jake grabbed his wrist and flung him right into the wall, knocking him out. The second swung at him. Jake ducked below it and upper cutted him in the jaw. Then punched him in the gut. The thrid Teen came up to him from behind. He held Jake in a full nelson.  
  
Jake squirmed to get out of his hold. Then, he stepped on the Teen's foot. The teen let go and Jake elbowed him. Jake quickly took off as fast as his legs could carry him away from the rest of them. There were four left to deal with. Plue the one he elbowed, who was surely going to be pissed at him.  
  
Jake ran, smack dab right into the man he didn't want to meet for a second time tonight. Spike quickly picked Jake up by the shirt colar.  
  
"Let me go! Some people are chasing me." Jake said, trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Yeah. Us." Spike answered. "Now give me back my wallet."  
  
"I don't have you stupid wallet! Now let me go." Jake was telling the truth. The wallet fell out of his pocket only a few steps behind. He was going to stop and get it, right before he slammed into Spike.  
  
"There he is!" Shouted on teen.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jake said, kicking off of Spike's stomach. His head snapped back a little, head butting the teen. Then Jake blindly kicked behind him, hitting the teen. The teen sunk to the ground. The other teens weren't happy about that. "Dammit! Hold onto my left arm if you have too, but let go on the ground so I can defend myself!"  
  
Spike put the kid down and let go. "Let's see what you got kid."  
  
Jake turned to the teens and smiled. "Time to have some fun."  
  
He charged at the Teens, jumping into the air. He kicked one square in the face, and upper cutted another. Then he stood up and elbowed one in the gut. He turned and side kicked another. The teens got up and ran off.  
  
"That's what you get for calling me a kid!" Jake shouted after them. He smiled at his work. Now he knew he could fight. Before it was just guessing that he could. He turned to the green haired man, and finally noticed the other guy with him.   
  
Jake stared at his robotic arm. "Cool..."  
  
"Hey Kid. You know Bruce Lee's style?" Spike questioned him.  
  
"Yeah. He's the best fighter who ever livid! I have his book and everything!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
"Now, give me back my wallet." Spike said, bending down and extending his hand to him.  
  
"No way in hell. I don't even have you're wallet." Jake said.   
  
The Spike spotted something. It was sticking out of the kid's pant pocket. Spike snatched it away before Jake could reacte and looked at it. "What are you doing with a picture in your pocket?"  
  
"Give it back!" Jake said, trying to take it.  
  
"Not until you give me, my wallet." Spike said with a cocky smile.  
  
Jake nearly growled at the man. He was starting to really hate this guy. Jake shuffled over to the corner and started to search. "I dropped it somewhere near here."  
  
Jake saw the corner of it peaking out from behind a trash can. Jake picked it up and gave it to him. "Now, can I have my picture back?"  
  
"Sure. In a minute." Spike said, putting his wallet away. He looked at the picture, instantly recognized the ship in the picture. "What the hell are you doing with a picture of our ship in your pocket."  
  
Jake stopped starting to snatch the picture back. The reality struck him hard. This tall man with green hair was his father! His one and only father! Jake stared up at Spike with his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Huh? What the hell is the matter with you kid?" Spike asked.  
  
Jake opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't talk. All he could do was stare. This was his Father. His one and only dad. He was standing right infront of him.... but all he could do was stare.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jake found Spike! What will Jake do now? Will Spike realize that this kid standing in front of him is his son?! You're going to have to wait til the next chapter! 


	3. Spike's First Visit

((_)) AN  
  
-_- setting change  
  
"_"Talking  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
*_* sounds ((ex: *BOOM!*))  
  
:_: Notes/letter   
  
Wow.... I got more reviews. People DO like this story. ^_^  
  
PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER COWBOY FANFIC, 'A GHOST OF A CHANCE'! It's a great fic that I am proud of!   
  
*********************************************  
  
Running away  
  
Part 3-Spike's First Visit  
  
Jake stood still, staring at Spike with his jaw ajar. His pupils were wide as he stared at Spike.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Spike asked, knocking on Jake's head.  
  
"Umm mmm... mmm..-mm.. " Was all Jake could choke out. Everything he felt about not having a father, all those years of not knowing... all of the feelings were consumming him as he stood and looked at his long lost Father. The thing that made this even more painful was the fact that his Father had no clue who he was!  
  
"I think you stunned the kid. Way to go Spike." Jet said.  
  
"Hey! I didn't do anything to the kid." Spike replied.   
  
"Will you two stop calling me 'kid'?" Jake suddenly shouted.  
  
They stared down at him.  
  
"I have a name you know. It's Johnathan. But you can call me Jake." Jake said.   
  
"Jake? You know, it just so happens we are looking for a Jake." Spike said, putting his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Now. You wouldn't happen to know who Faye Valentine is?"  
  
"Faye Valentine?" Jake questioned outloud, then it clicked. That was his mom's name! Before she changed her last name of course. "What do you want with her? if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"See, Ki- I mean Jake. She's an old friend of ours." Spike explained.  
  
"Yeah. I get it. OK. I'll show you where she lives. Come to 34th GP Zone, area 1 at around one tomorrow." Jake said, nearly grinning at his plan. It was perfect! He would be able to spend some time with his father, then get his mom and dad back together! He could straighten up the house, make a romantic dinner, pry some stories about his Dad... It was going to be great!  
  
"Alright Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He gave a slight bow before running off into the city, forgetting about getting his picture back. He was beaming with joy.   
  
'I'm going to have a DAD! YES!!' Jake thought to himself. He was so happy he felt like skipping, which was saying a lot for him. he hated to skip. He jumped into the air every once in awhile during his joy run back home. He would punch his fist into the air and cheer. Nothing could bring him down now. He was on cloud nine and never felt like he was going to come back to the ground.  
  
Jake quickly snuck back into his own house, setting down his jacket and getting ready for bed. It was hard to go to sleep in a clean bed when you were almost dripping with sweat from being outside.  
  
Faye leaned against his door frame and turned on a light. "Thought you were slick huh?"  
  
"What do you mean Mama?" Jake questioned with fake, but believable innocence.  
  
"Don't play all innocent. I saw you sneak in." Faye said, walking into his room. She practically strolled into his room with her walk.   
  
"Did you see me sneak out?" He questioned.  
  
"No." Faye answered truthfully.  
  
"Ok... so all I have to do is work on my re-entry. Got it." Jake said, grinning at his mom. She smiled gently at him and sat down on his bed.  
  
"I know you have a wild side that needs to explore everything. Sadly, you get that from you're mom. SO, I understand the sneaking out bit. Just, if you HAVE to do it, please stay close and make sure you stay safe. I don't want anything happening to you." Faye said, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Does this mean I can sneak out?" Jake asked with a wide grin.  
  
"Nope. Try to wait til you're 16 for that kind of stuff. If I catch you out this late ever again, I'll make you do trash AND dish duty for a month." Faye said, kissing him on the forehead. Then she lightly patted his head, befor turning back to the door way. She walked over to the door and turned back to him. She turned off his light. "Good night honey."   
  
"G'Night mama." He said back. He snuggled down into his bed sheets and closed his eyes.  
  
Faye closed his door and walked back into her room. As soon as Jake heard her door shut, Jake sat up. He had way too much on his mind right now to sleep! Sleep was the last thing on his mind right now.  
  
He jumped up out of his bed and grabbed a peice of paper and a pen. He started to write down a list of things he could do with his ded tomorrow. He couldn't wait to show his dad the ship! He knew he would be proud of him.  
  
*******  
  
Jake woke up sitting at his desk. He had fell asleep while writing the 127th thing on his list titled 'Fun Things with Dad'. He torn off the peice of paper that had attached itself to his cheek while asleep. He looked up at his clock. It was 45 minutes til 1! How could he sleep so long?!  
  
Jake jumped up from his desk, knocking over his chair. He didn't bother to pick it up and all but flew into Faye's room with his speed. He jumped into her bed, not holding anything back to wake her up.   
  
"MAMA! MAMA! GET UP!!!" Jake shouted, shaking her. She rolled over. "MAMA! You're already late! Please get up and get dressed."   
  
Faye shot up out of bed. She looked at her clock and cursed under her breath. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"  
  
"I was still asleep."   
  
"You're little night out on the town tired you out?" Faye asked in an 'awwed' voice, like he was doing something cute.  
  
Jake nearly gagged. "Come on! Hurry up."  
  
"What's the rush? I can leave a little before 1." Faye said, buttoning up her work shirt, tucking it into her skirt. She pinned her hair back into a bun.  
  
"Come on. You're late as it is." Jake warned.  
  
"Fine. I was just trying to spend a little more time with a growing boy." Faye said, kissing the top of his head. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck mama." He said, waving her off as she walked out. Once he heard her get into her hover car, he bolted to the window. His heart was in his throat as he watched her start up the engine. She drove off down the road. Jake was hoping she was out of sight by now and couldn't see if a Ship would land by the house or anything.  
  
Jake ran into his bedroom and threw on his favorite pair of baggy jeans with holes in the knees. He put on his Mechanic shirt which was just a greese spotted, white shirt with 'I love Tools' on it. He grabbed his dark blue baseball cap and turned it backwards. He was already behind what he planned. He had to get the engine completely fine tuned before his Dad got here. That was his goal for today.  
  
Then he would have to think up an excuss for his Mom not being here. 'Man.. I knew I would get myself into something like this. Stupid Soaps!'   
  
He grabbed his tool belt and slipped it on. He walked out into the yard walking to the shed, when he could hear the roar of a ship engine. He looked up and saw a Red ship, standard single fling craft for bounty hunters, land in his yard. Jake covered his eyes with his arm.  
  
Once the engine stopped, Jake lowered his arm. 'Damn! I didn't even come up with a story yet! I have to get him to stay for awhile too... but I doubt he wants to look at the ship I'm building.'  
  
Spike opened the seal and jumped out. "So? Where is Faye? Is she in the house?"  
  
"Ugg... no. She's not here y-yet. I'm sure she'll be here." Jake said with a fake smile.  
  
"Well, looks like I will have to wait then." Spike said, leaning against his ship.   
  
Jake admired the ship from afar. It was a pretty bent up ship, but a very sturdy one at that! One that could handle a lot of pressure. The words 'SwordFish 2' written on the side. Jake tilted his head ever so slightly, before shrugging his shoulders. Should he ask about swordfish 1? Nah. He didn't want people questioning about his ship.  
  
"I gotta go work on something. You can wait here if you want... or come with me.. Not that you have to come with me or anything." Jake said. 'Stupid! I can't believe just because this guy showed up, suddenly I start mumbling and making no sence!'  
  
"Whatever." He said, lightly up a ciggarette.   
  
Jake walked into the Shed and popped open the side panels of the Ship's outter layer. He brough out his power wrench and started work on it. He tighten bolts, oiled a few areas, re-wired a few wires so it would work. He couldn't believe he missed a few of the problems he saw in here!   
  
There was a stripped bolt he was trying to get off. He tried everything to get the stupid thing off, but it wasn't working!  
  
Spike threw down his ciggarette. He was standing inside the Shed, watching the boy work. He became very interested on how good this kid was on mechincs. The sudden interest threw him off a bit.   
  
"You might want to use a vise grip." Spike advised.  
  
Jake looked up from his work. "Umm.. Good idea." He grabbed his vise grip and used it on the bolt. It came off with ease now. Jake smiled happily at him for helping him out. "Thanks! Hey.. you know. i just noticed something."  
  
"What's that?" Spike questioned, mildly interested.  
  
"I don't even know you're name." Jake said.  
  
"My name? It's Spike. The man you met yesterday with me is Jet." Spike said, not thinking about the fit Jet would throw for telling this kid their names. Jet was a bit weirded out by Jake having their Ship in a picture.  
  
"Spike?.. weird.." Jake mumbled. Spike was his middle name. No wonder he had that as a middle name!  
  
"It's not as weird as Johnathan." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah right. Spike is the weirdest name on the planet. Who in their right mind would name their Kid Spike?" Jake asked himself, not meaning to offend Spike. Oh who am I kidding? Yes he did. Jake couldn't help it. Sometimes he would just do that to people.  
  
"Atleast my name isn't two names squashed together." Spike said.  
  
"Atleast mine isn't a name defined as a sharp object." Jake said, smirking at his win.  
  
"Yeah, but in the dicionary, next to the world 'Baka' is you're picture." Spike shot back. He couldn't believe he was having a name contest with a ten year old! Ok, so this kid seemed to be well matured for his age.. still..  
  
"Oooo.. did you think that one up by yourself, or did you're mommy help you?" Jake said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Great one kid. Atleast for the last ten years, I haven't crapped my pants." Spike said, really getting into the argument now. He stilled kept the calm outside going on. Inside he was excitied! He hadn't fought like this with someone in... in.. 11 years! 'Since Faye..'  
  
"I doubt that." Jake said, pretending to mumble it. "Least I had an excuse..."  
  
"When is Faye getting here?" Spike questioned.  
  
Jake smirked, taking Spike's change of subject as a win. "She should be here anytime soon. She usually has to work weird hours."  
  
"Where does she work?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Don't know." Jake asked back, tightening one last bolt before cleaning his forehead of sweat with a rag. He threw it onto a near by chair. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Do you know if she is seeing anyone?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Seeing anyone? You mean like a boyfriend or something? Nah. She's never really gone out. Unless you count that guy Mark from her work. She brought him over once. All night I was kicking him in the shins and poured oil down his back. I knew he only went out with her because of her body." Jake said, smirking at his tale. He always looked out for his mom. No one was going to hurt her while he was around!  
  
"So. You live with her? Are you her son or something?" Spike questioned, moving closer to Jake. Spike was sure this kid looked too much like him for his comfort.  
  
"You figured it out huh? Yeah. I'm her son. Johnathan Spike." He said, looking up at Spike.  
  
"Is 'Spike' you're last name or something?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Nope. Middle name." He said, shaking his head also.  
  
"What's you're last name?"  
  
"Never had one. My mom figured that until she got married or my dad came back.." Jake coughed *you*, "Then, I would take up their name."   
  
"Does Faye talk about her past with you?" Spike asked as they walked towards the house. 'So. This is my son. He looks so much like me... but acts a lot like Faye. His eyes have the same sparkle as Faye's do. It's easy to tell he's her son.'   
  
"Only once or twice. She said she had some really good friends once. Said she was planning on going back, once she got her 'breathing' space." Jake explained. He opened the door to let in Spike. Spike stepped in.  
  
Spike was surprised. It was a differe house from what he had expected from Faye. It was one of the cleanest, well kept house. The cabnets looked like they were only painted last week. A light peach color. A wooden table placed against the window on the left side of the room. It had a nice table cover running over the middle of it. About a foot wide. A potted flower in the middle. Three chairs around the table.   
  
The floor was tile, but the enterance to it and what he stood on were rugs. Decorated with flowers on it. There was a potted plant hanging from the ceiling over the frig. Everything was well kept. He shivered inside. This was a complete shock.  
  
"Don't worry. She doesn't clean beyound doing the dishing and taking out the trash. Sometimes the laundry. I do the cleaning." Jake said, knowing the look on his face. Jake pulled out a chair for Spike to sit in, then got into his chair.   
  
"You're a polite Kid. Did she teach you that?" Spike questioned, sitting down in the chair.  
  
"I kinda learned it on my own. Since I'm stuck here by myself most of the time, I read a lot of books. I picked up a book called 'Gentlemen's guide' and read it. It was alright. That's where I learned it." Jake explained. He waited for another question.  
  
"Then why did you steal my wallet before if you're a gentle man?" Spike questioned, leaning back in the chair. He pulled out a cig.  
  
"Umm.. no smoking in the house. I just cleaned the curtains." Jake said. "Umm well. I kinda needed money. I wasn't planning on finding you all of a sudden like that. I thought I might have needed to pay for some information."   
  
"I see." Spike put his cig. back in the pack. He grudly put the pack away. "So, I really am you're Father."  
  
"Yeah." Jake answered.   
  
Everything got a little quiet between them. Spike was suddenly finding, looking around the house was more entertaining then looking at Jake. Jake felt it his fingernails really needed a lot of attention all of a sudden.  
  
"Why did you want to find me?" Spike asked to get the ugly silence to leave the room.  
  
"I just.. really wanted to get to know you. I never had a fatherly figure or anything." Jake said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well. What do you want to know?" Spike questioned, putting his elbow on the table and holding his chin in his hand.  
  
"Everything you can tell me." Jake answered, getting excitied.  
  
"Well then. Get ready for a long day. I think I should start the story a little before I met Faye." Spike said.  
  
Jake leaned it, like he was straining to hear the words. He absorbed the story his Father was telling like a sponge would water. Everything was soaking it. He wanted to pick up on every detail. He would sometimes pipe up with 'That's why you..' and 'Oh wow'.   
  
It was ten to six when Spike stopped. Jake leaned back in his chair, relaxing his sore back. "Whoa.."  
  
"So. When does you're mom get home?" Spike questioned.  
  
Jake looked up at the clock. His eyes widen. "Oh crap! You have to go. I think the shock of suddenly seeing you would make her freak! You know how she can yell. I think we might have to relax her into the idea of seeing you again before she does."  
  
"I think after 11 years, I have the right to see her." Spike said, still keeping his calm voice.  
  
"Yeah... how much do you think a sudden visit from you, freak her out? Since.. she might think you're dead." Jake piped in.  
  
"You got a point. I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by her either. So, when should I come back?" Spike questioned, getting up. Jake was already pushing him out the door when he started to open his mouth.  
  
"Same time tomorrow. Hopefully, my mom didn't get fired today. She was late into work. She's almost always late." Jake explained. Spike jumped into his ship.  
  
"Alright. So, you start working you're kid charm tonight. I guess I can wait til she is.. more comfortable with the idea that I'm going to visit her. Make sure she doesn't find out I'm visiting you. I don't want her to shoot me when I come back tomorrow." Spike said, starting up his engine.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jake said, stepping away from the ship. "Tell Jet I said hi!"  
  
"I will." Spike answered back, sealing the window and taking off. Jake covered his eyes from the dust that was being kicked up. Jake quickly ran back into the house to clean the dishes they used and the kitchen. He was in a race against time today! Nothing went exactly like he planned it, but it was better then nothing atleast.  
  
He just finished putting away the last dish when Faye walked in.   
  
"Hi Sweety." She said, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Hey Mom. Glad you're home." He said with a big grin up at her. 'And super glad you're late!' He added to himself.  
  
********  
  
Spike landed in the hanger. Jet, Ed and Ein were waiting for him. Spike calmly got out of the Ship, walked into the common room of the ship, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well?" Jet questioned, staring at Spike intently.  
  
"Well what?" Spike asked calmly like he really didn't know what Jet was asking him.  
  
"How the hell did you're first meeting with Faye go?" Jet roared. You could tell he was on edge to know. Jet shook off his tention and sat back.  
  
"I didn't meet her. I met Jake.. again. But guess what I found out?" Spike said with a sly smirk going onto his face.  
  
"What?" Jet questioned. He was partically on the edge of his seat.  
  
"You might want to lay down for this one Jet." Spike advised. Jet glared at him. "Ok Ok. I'll tell you. I'm now the proud Father of a 10 year old son named Jake."  
  
Jet nearly fell out of his chair. "You mean that boy we met? Well.. I have to admit, he does look a lot like you Spike."  
  
"So. Now I have a son. I told him all about the ship and everything. He kept asking about my life. Don't worry. I took out a few bits and pieces from the story so he doesn't know about the Red Dragons." Spike said, laying down on the couch.  
  
"Why didn't you meet Faye?" Jet asked.  
  
"She was at work. Besides, Jake's making sure that Faye is well into the idea of me showing up." Spike said, starting to fall asleep already.  
  
"How's he going to do that?" Jet questioned.  
  
"How the hell should I know? Remember, he's Faye's and My son. Do you think he will have ANY problem convincing Faye of seeing me?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I see you're point. I bet that kid's the best actor, theif, fighter and poker player in the universe." Jet said, leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Don't forget mechanic. He's really good at that." Spike said with pride.  
  
"But you suck at that stuff." Jet exclaimed. "And I'm sure Faye does too."  
  
"I saw him working on a ship today. He put parts from a combat ship from twenty years ago to the newest space aged ship, and parts from the army ships to personaly hover cars together. I'm betting that thing works too."  
  
"No way! Something that weird couldn't possibly work."   
  
"With how many mechainc books I saw just laying in the kitchen and from what I saw of the livinroom, I can tell you he can do it."   
  
"I'll like to see this for myself."  
  
"I'll just have to take you there tomorrow then. By the way. Jake says Hi."  
  
********************************** 


	4. Uh oh

((_)) AN  
  
-_- setting change  
  
"_"Talking  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
*_* sounds ((ex: *BOOM!*))  
  
:_: Notes/letter   
  
Wow.... I got more reviews. People DO like this story. ^_^  
  
PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY OTHER COWBOY FANFIC, 'A GHOST OF A CHANCE'! It's a great fic that I am proud of!   
  
*********************************************  
  
Running away  
  
Part 4- Uh oh  
  
Jake pushed his food around on his plate. He was deep in thought about this. How was he going to brake it to her?  
  
'Oh hey mom. You know, Dad came back today. Well, I found him. You know when I disobeyed you and snuck out of the house? Yeah. I went to town, like you told me not too and found him. I stole his wallet, got in a fight and invited him over. All day we talked about you and stuff. By the way. How was work?'  
  
Jake rolled his eyes at himself for that one. He could already see his mom freaking out and screaming at him for that one.   
  
"Jake. Is something wrong? You hardly touched your food." Faye said, worried about her son.  
  
"I'm fine Mama. Hey Mama. I was wondering." Jake took a deep breath. The first step was about to be taken. "How do you feel about dad?"  
  
Faye stopped in all movement. She looked up at her son with wide eyes. "W-what?"  
  
'Oh... first step and tripped.' Jake thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I was wondering why you never talk about him... you know.. I'm getting to the point in my age where I have to talk about stuff like this... and I know it's hard for you and everything.." Jake started.  
  
Faye smiled at him. That made him stop talking. "You sound more grown up then I do.. you know that?"  
  
Jake grinned. "That's because you never grew up mama."   
  
Faye gave her son a gentle smile. Then she sighed. "I know. I've known for a long time that this day would come. The day you would ask about your dad."  
  
Jake just nodded. He didn't want her to stop talking. If she was as comfortable right now with speaking about Dad, then he might have a shot at this after all!  
  
"Your Father, was an arrogent, selfish, lunk-head who loved to piss me off." Faye said like she was giving the news.  
  
Jake's eyes widen. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle though. "So.. why did you.. you know.. if he was like that?"  
  
Faye put her spoon down and leaned back in the chair. "Well, he was also a very handsome Man. He may have hit every button in my body to get me pissed, but when he was gone... I really missed fighting with him. It's like he knew I have a tention build-up and he would releave it for me by fighting with me. We never hit each other... well.. I slapped him a few times for coming into the bathroom why I was in there." Faye chuckled. "He also knew exactly what to say at the right times."  
  
"Yuck..." Jake said.  
  
"Oh. You asked for it." Faye said, smiling at him. "Even though.. after we had our night.. things became weird.. and he went off on his own. To die.. and I left. I couldn't take being around everything that reminded me of him. But.. even though he went to his death.. he gave me the greatest gift."  
  
Jake blinked.. "What's that?"  
  
Faye got up from her seat and hugged Jake. "He gave me you. And that is why I love him."  
  
Jake blushed. He felt like he was in a soap or something. Well, things were going smoothly! His mom would give into the idea of Spike coming back! He knew it! It was going to be all too easy...  
  
"Jake... Jake..." Faye's voice carried into his ear. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Wha..?" Jake started, picking his head off the table. He looked around. The kitchen was dark and his favorite book was wide open. Now it had some drool on the page from him sleeping on it.  
  
Jake blinked. 'THAT WAS A DREAM?! Oh shit! This sucks...'  
  
Jake looked up at his mom. "Hey mom.. how long was I asleep for?"   
  
"Before I started dinner. I didn't have the heart to wake you before. I would have carried you into bed.. but you're getting a bit big for that." Faye said with a wink.  
  
Jake closed his book and walked into his bedroom. He sighed. If only that darn dream was true! That would make things a lot easier! He slipped into his P.J.'s and crawled into bed.  
  
Before he shut off his light, Faye walked in. She sat down on his bed.  
  
"Honey. I know something is bothering you.. why don't you tell me about it?" Faye questioned.  
  
"Well... umm.. I.." Jake tried to form a sentence but his brain wasn't working. 'Ok.. just think of the dream.' "Hey Mama. How do you feel about dad?"  
  
Faye took a sharp intake of breath. She looked down at her son for a few seconds. Jake was sure she was going to go on a screaming spear at any moment now! Or run out of air.. which ever came first.  
  
"..Mama..?" Jake questioned in a whipsering tone. He had the sudden urge to leave the room and let his mom scream out every curse word in the universe!  
  
"..I'm fine.. I'm fine jake.. " She said, surprisingly calm. "why did you ask me about.. that?"  
  
Jake knew what she meant. Jake took a deep breath. "Because.. I want to know how you feel about him."  
  
Faye started to grow a little red in the cheeks. Jake wasn't sure if it was anger or embrassment. Maybe both.  
  
Faye stood up from the bed and looked down at her son. The look he gave her reminded her so much of Spike, she forgot that he wasn't Spike. Since, every bit of anger that Spike caused her by leaving was pent up and now came rushing back to her.. and Jake just happen to be a little carbon copy of his dad.. things weren't looking good for him.  
  
"Spike!! No good, self-fish, Bastard, lunk-head! Went off to die and leave me.. ME COMPLETELY ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE, WITHOUT ANYONE!! AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU, YOU STILL GO OFF TO DIE BECAUSE OF SOME WOMAN WHO DIED LONG AGO AND BETRAYED YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!" Faye screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
Jake had backed himself against the wall and was frozen there! Nothing.. and I mean NOTHING had ever made him feel so afraid in his whole life.. then this moment right here. Nothing was so bad, that he was this scared. He was so scared, he forgot to breath a few times. He was so scared he couldn't move anymore! He just stayed, pinning himself to the wall... staring wide eyed at his cring mother.  
  
Faye clentched her jaw before storming out of the room. She slammed the door so hard, it cracked near the hinges. Jake waited til he could hear her in her room before breathing again. He took a deep breath and let it out, shakingly. He laid down on his bed and tired to go to sleep, but the words his mother screamed, echoed in his mind over and over again. So, he lay on the bed, and didn't sleep that night.  
  
**  
  
In the morning, Jake heard Faye leave early for a chance. After a bit shuffling through her room, then in the kitchen, she left. He waited til she was gone in the ship and it was a good minute away, before getting out of bed.  
  
He dressed quickly, brushed his hair and teeth. Then went into the kitchen. There was a note for him.  
  
He picked it up and read it.  
  
:Dear Jake,  
  
I'm so sorry for last night. I didn't mean to yell at you like that! It was wrong of me to do that to you. You were only curious about your dad and I had no right to yell at you like that. I fully understand if you don't ever feel like talking to me again. Much less, look at me again.:  
  
Jake could practically hear her sigh as he read this.  
  
:I left you, your dinner in the frig. and some breakfast in case you get hungry.  
  
Love, Faye.:  
  
'She didn't put mom..' Jake noted. He sighed and threw the note away. He didn't want anything to remind him of last night. He grabbed his tools and went into the shed. Spike was sure to come there first.   
  
He opened up the shed and to his surprise, Spike was already there!  
  
"Hey bud. I had a ride here, so that's why you didn't hear my ship. Almost got caught by Faye too when she was leaving." Spike said. He walked over to Jake. "So? How did it go last night?"  
  
Jake paled. He walked over to the ship and just started working on it, not saying a word.  
  
"That bad huh?" Spike questioned. He pulled out a cig. and put it in his mouth. He lite the end and took a deep drag from it. "Did she go on a screaming fit?"  
  
Jake nodded slightly.  
  
"I thought you would be used to that already." Spike said, like he was telling Jake about his shirt.  
  
Jake dropped his wrench. Spike cocked up an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh.. she didn't.." Spike said, taking out his cig., while Jake paled even more. "God! What was the woman thinking? How far into the fight did she go?"  
  
"S-she.. she forgot.. t-that I was her son.. and T-thought I was you.." Jake said, still having trouble getting past it.  
  
Spike dropped his ciggerette. "She must really hate me.."  
  
Jake nodded. He could feel the held back tears surfacing. Spike walked up to him, kneeled down and hugged him.  
  
"It's alright. You can cry." Spike said, he patted Jake on the back. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Jake dropped everything he was holding and wrapped his arms around Spike's neck. Spike stood up, picking Jake off the ground. Spike held him and continued to pat Jake's back.   
  
Spike almost laughed at himself. 'Imagine.. me.. Spike.. Holding a kid and comforting him. I'm even patting his back and letting his wipe his snot on my shirt! With any other kid I would have tossed them away and told them to suck it up.'  
  
Spike glanced sideways at Jake. 'But.. I could never do that to him. Even if I just met him.. he's so much like me.. it's almost scary! Then again.. sometimes he's nothing like me. He's also Faye. He's Faye and Me. What a pair!! I can already tell you, he's going to be one messed up kid.'  
  
Spike and Jake stayed there for about an hour. Spike just mumbled a few words that might comfort Jake.. and Jake would try to stop cring every minute or so.  
  
When Jake finally stopped Cring, Spike put him down. "Better?"  
  
Jake nodded. He wiped away a few tears from his face.   
  
"Good. Now. How about we ditch this place for awhile and go out to eat?" Spike sugguested.  
  
Jake nodded. "I'll go put on something nice to wear." He quickly ran into the house to go get changed.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Kids."  
  
**********************************  
  
I know..GAH! ::ducks under the pens and sharp objects thrown at her:: I'm sorry I had Faye go off on poor Jake like that! SORRY! You didn't think I was going to let this whole thing be easy for Jake, now did you?  
  
Ok. I know. let it all out.. ::everyone goes, awww...:: Spike was being a good father today.. Who knew he had it in him?!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
